titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Action
Justice League Action is an animated series based on the DC Comics' superhero team of the same name. The series is produced by Jim Krieg, Butch Lukic, and Alan Burnett and it made its debut on Cartoon Network UK on November 26, 2016 and on Cartoon Network US on December 16, 2016. Plot The series features the adventures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and rotating members of the Justice League. Episodes Main Article: Justice League Action/Episodes Confirmed Cast * Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Jason J. Lewis - Superman/Clark Kent, General Zod, Desaad, Carmine Falcone, Krypto, Streaky * Rachel Kimsey - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince, Bleez * Mark Hamill - Joker, Swamp Thing/Dr. Alec Holland,Trickster,Mark Hamill * Diedrich Bader - Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Woods - Lex Luthor * Carl Reiner -Shazam (wizard) * Brent Spiner - Riddler/Edward Nygma * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * P. J. Byrne - Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm * Patton Oswalt - Space Cabby * Khary Payton - Cyborg/Victor Stone * Dana Snyder - Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * John de Lancie - Brainiac * Sean Astin - Shazam/Billy Batson * Ken Jeong - Toyman/Hiro Okamura * Armin Shimerman - Zilius Zox * Michael Dorn - Atrocitus * Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk * Hannibal Buress - Mr. Terrific/Michael Holt * John DiMaggio - Lobo, Mongul * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna Zatara * Damian O'Hare - John Constantine * Joanne Spracklen - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El * Fred Tatasciore - Solomon Grundy * Gary Cole - Black Adam * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel, Ember * Patrick Seitz - Etrigan * Charlie Schlatter - Flash/Barry Allen * Chris Diamantopoulos - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Cloris Leachman - Granny Goodness * Travis Willingham - Bizarro * Oliver Vaquer - Mr. Mind * Max Mittelman - Parasite/Rudy Jones, Jimmy Olsen, Damian Wayne/Robin * Jake T. Austin - Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Andy Richter - Chronos * Stephen Tobolowsky - Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * Laura Post - Big Barda, Circe * Troy Baker - Hawkman / Katar Hol * Hynden Walch - Doctor Light / Kimiyo Hoshi * Crispin Freeman - Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * - Satan Girl * - Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris * Peter Jessop - Steppenwolf * William Salyers - Virman Vunderbar * Mena Suvari - Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * - Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Peter Stormare - Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries * Jon Cryer - Felix Faust * Noel Fisher - Klarion the Witch Boy * Julianne Grossman - Hippolyta * Jasika Nicole - Vixen * Natalie Lander - Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl * Fryda Wolff - Faora * Natasha Leggero - Poison Ivy / Dr. Pamela Isley * Dee Bradley Baker - Metallo * - Black Canary / Dinah Lance Home Media Release * Justice League Action: Season 1: Part 1 will be released October 10th 2017 on DVD in the USA and will contain 26 episodes. Notes/Production * Each Episode Is 11 Minutes Long. * Total No. of Episodes: 52 * Justice League Action Premiered In the USA With A One-Hour Special: Shazam Slam. Biology and Appearance * List of Kids TV Shows on Television Wikia Broadcast Justice League Action premiered on Cartoon Network UK on November 26, 2016,680 and on Cartoon Network in the USA on December 16, 2016.3 Justice League Action also premiered on Cartoon Network Australia on March 18, 2017,81 and premiered on Cartoon Network Philippines on March 25, 2017.82 Promotion McDonald's Happy Meal toys were distributed to coincide with the show's release on September 20, 2016 in the United States only. Category:Saturday Video Entertainment System Shows